1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting devices and, particularly, to a connecting device having more than one connection port and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices typically include a housing and define a number of connection ports, such as audio ports, video ports and universal serial bus (USB) ports, which are randomly located around the housing of the electronic devices. One of the challenges of utilizing such an electronic device is that the random location of the connection ports decrease dustproof effectiveness of the housing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connecting device and an electronic device having the same which can overcome the described limitations.